Kensei
'Definition' Kensei noun \ken-sā\: one who has been given power to fight the Gekijou by manifesting their emotions as some type of ability Kensei are the only humans on the planet who can fight the Gekijou. They each wield one ability determined by their personality/desires. This power, infused with their emotions, is the only thing that can harm other beings/things infused with emotional power. Nearly 100% of the time, their power is given to them by December Endspire, the wandering "Savior." They have a mental counter in their head that tells them their level. Other Kensei can also tell your level just by sight. 'Rules of being a Kensei' DEF has laid out some rules on what a Kensei may and may not do. #Kensei can only have one ability. Any more will cause your powers to lose control. You will then implode. #Kensei may be in relationships, but only once they are above level 40. #Kensei must follow DEF's orders to the letter, since DEF has a better grasp of events. #Terminate Gekijou without mercy. #Save civilians only when it is safe to do so. Do not endanger the team by risking your life needlessly. 'Organization' Nearly all Kensei (about 1000 of them), work for DEF, an organization that sends them on various missions to fight Gekijou. There, they are ranked according to level: from level 1 to level 64. Kensei are then organized into smaller groups that can range in size from 3 to 20. They usually are balanced in such a way that each member contributes to the overall effectiveness of the group. In addition, the groups tend to be composed of similar personalities so that the members do not conflict with each other. The only exceptions are Kensei ranked level 60 and above, who move alone. 1 Level 64: Janus von Grinstein 10 (1%) are 61, 62, or 63. 40 (4%) are 50's 100 (10%) are 40's 250 (25%) are 30's 300 (30%) are 20's 300 (30%) are 0-19 'Ability' Compared to a Gekijou, Kensei are very weak. DEF usually puts Kensei in large groups from 4-20 to go on missions. The exception is the Special Operations Division. The ability is manifested in an arm(s), leg(s), the body, or head. Depending on the location of the power, the general purpose varies. Kensei are not much more durable than average humans unless they have an enhancement on their body. *'Arm': Typically an creation or enhancement ability, such as the ability to create some kind of element or enhance a weapon. *'Leg': Either an offensive ability or movement ability, such as enhanced legs or explosive kicks. *'Body': Usually involves strengthening various body parts via emotional "armor" or increasing raw stats. *'Head': Normally some sort of mental ability or support ability, such as a form of radar or mental distraction. Prophets always have their power in the head. However, the ability to use emotions is a double edged blade. If you becomes emotionally involved in a situation, your power can increase dramatically and evolve. However, loss of control can also make it impossible to control the overwhelming strength, burning you out until you are a mindless husk on the ground. Those who have very little emotions will not have such a risk, but they also cannot increase their power as quickly. As such, Kensei are classified according to how emotional they tend to be: Unstable, Stable (the norm), or Apathetic. In addition, high level Kensei above level 40 are able to reinforce their body with emotional armor, raising their physical stats past human limits. On the flip side, if they are badly damaged enough, their psyche also bears the brunt of the damage. 'Prophets' There are approximately 50 Kensei in DEF who have a unique position in a team: Prophet. Their role is to read the flow of emotions in Gekijou. They can then understand the Gekijou's powers, weaknesses, and location. A group of five are present in DEF HQ at any one time to scan the world for Gekijou. They are basically the "seers" of a combat group and are vital to preventing massive casualties. However, they usually have virtually no combat ability and must remain still while analyzing the Gekijou. While they scan the Gekijou, they must tap into its maelstrom of emotions and try to understand it. This will alert the Gekijou to the Prophet and then increase aggression towards the Prophet. In other words, while the Prophet is analyzing the Gekijou, he/she will most likely be attacked and cannot defend him/herself. As a side note, most of the Prophets are female. They are organized into the Prophet Division. Category:Group